Expressions
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: Completed! Haku becomes injured and overly exhausted, so Zabuza has no choice but to take the boy somewhere to rest. Will feelins Haku supressed finally surface, or does Zabuza have something to say first...
1. Haku's Determination

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I could never make a character as beautiful as Haku-chan !

PROLOGUE

It was nightfall after a violent storm had passed the area. Although, normally people would be inside a safe house in such circumstances, two were in the middle of a forest-like area. They carefully stepped over broken tree limps as they made their way through. Not soaked at all, the two were simply damp.

Haku would never admit it.

'I'm in pain,'

He absolutely refused to be weak in front of his precious person.

'so tired,'

But it was already painfully obvious to his Zabuza-san that he was hurt. He clearly saw that Haku was limping.

For the first time in the five straight days they've been travelling, Zabuza stopped and turned to face Haku.

"Stop."

Haku obeyed, wincing a bit at putting so much weight on his right ankle.

Zabuza walked over and examined his partner.

"When did it happen?"

Haku felt helpless and pathetic in having to answer that question.

"Earlier, I jumped off a tree at the wrong angle." He quietly replied.

Zabuza sighed. It'll be stupid to have his "tool" abuse himself like this. Without another word, he scooped Haku up in his arms and carried him through the woods looking for a place for shelter.

END PROLOGUE

I think I kept them in character. Please review and tell if I did something wrong. You can tell me if I did something right to . Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Haku's Question

Thank you sooo much for answering my question about the characters in the reviews! Thank you!!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto... If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic.! Makes sense don't it! hee hee!

Chapter One

Haku awoke from a dreamless slumber shaking. Dreams or no dreams, it was a sleep full of unwanted memories. After calming slightly, he looked to find himself tucked warmly in a bed near a fireplace. He almost panicked when he didn't see Zabuza; until he saw him in the corner (without the bandages on his face) fixing Haku's sandals. Without looking up from his work, he said,

"You twisted your ankle badly because your sandal's tie was uneven."

"Oh......... thank you Zabuza-san."

"You should be fine now."

"Um....... Zabuza-san?"

"hm?"

"Where are we?"

"Some cottage I found."

"Oh."

Haku fidgeted a little before slipping out of bed. He tested his ankle, and then attempted to walk over to Zabuza. He didn't realize he'd been sleeping for two days, and because of his weak state, he nearly fell on his face. Luckily, Zabuza's arm reached out to catch him.

Haku sighed He felt he was becoming useless. 'Zabuza-san will be held back by me," he thought, 'I can't continue to be so weak.'

"Haku....."

Haku snapped out of his train of thought. "Yes Zabuza-san?"

"You've been horribly edgy lately." He said with slight concern in his voice.

Haku blushed furiously. "I..... I'm....... Are you hungry Zabuza-san?"

"?"

"I'll make something to eat."

Even though Haku said he'd make something, he just pulled out two rice balls he'd been saving. He offered both to Zabuza, who made such a face at them, it made Haku smile lightly.

"I don't like sweet things."

Haku giggled playfully, changing his mood, he said daringly "But don't you like me?"

Zabuza blushed. He stared at Haku wide eyed. "Wha...... what?"

"Don't you like me?" he said as he slowly chewed his food.

"......." Zabuza went silent, his face still the color of flame.

"?" Haku noticed another look in Zabuza's eyes.

"Come here Haku."

* * *

A cliff hanger! Okay, I finished another chapter! I'll put up the next as soon as I get another review (cruel ain't I?) Please give me an opinion so I can make sure I'm doing this right. This is my first Naruto fic.


	3. Zabuza's Confession

You guys (well probably, mostly gals) have no idea how happy you have made me with all those reviews! I'm sooo ....I can't even find the word .

About the short chapters....I always write them in a notebook before I type them. My handwritings kinda big, so when I get to three pages, I stop...sorry, I'll try to make the next chapter a lil' longer .

And don't worry about Haku's purity, I just got into yaoi (even though I've been reading lemons for quite a while), I don't know _how _to make them really lemony . I love Haku-chan as much as the next person, I won't hurt him.... _Too badly _

Disclaimer: Since this is a fan fiction, I can't own Naruto... and I don't... and never will ;;

* * *

Haku felt his heart tighten as he scooted over to Zabuza. So many thoughts started to go through his mind, he felt a little dizzy.

'What if Zabuza-san rejects me?'

He felt himself side by side with Zabuza.

'After all...I am his tool'

Tears were brimming his eyes.

'Why do I want more... I've always been content with the idea...haven't I... I happily agreed to it years ago. I was....am happy to serve him.... In any way......yet...'

Zabuza turned around to face Haku.

'He looks so serious...I wonder...'

Zabuza placed both hands firmly on Haku's shoulders.

'I'm thinking to much... what's the worst that could happen...'

Haku thought hopefully; not even knowing what he was hoping for.

"Haku"

"Yes Zabuza-san?"

"I don't like you. Get that thought out of your head."

".............." He felt something in himself break. Haku quickly turned away from Zabuza. His tears were threatening to spill over. 'What... What on earth did I expect' Haku silently cursed himself. He could feel his body beginning to shake a little. Zabuza had said something else, but Haku wasn't listening.

'Damn it' Haku thought. 'Why....What the hell's wrong with me.....' He started to cry silently. 'I'm so weak... Why didn't I just die all those years ago... I'm much more selfish than I useless to someone strong like Zabuza-san.' (A/N: I'm about to cry)

"Haku!"

"H-hai Zabuza-san?" Still refusing to face him.

Zabuza roughly turned him around with a stern look on his face

"Listen to me when I talk to you!" His face softened slightly after looking at Haku's tearful face that was still cast down.

"Yes... Zabuza-san."

The man sighed slightly as he talked to his student.

"You haven't heard another word I said since my first two sentences have you?"

"...iie...Zabuza-san.."

Haku gasped suddenly.

Zabuza kissed him.

It was rough at first, Zabuza's lips definitely weren't used to this kind of thing. Haku closed his eyes as he felt the contact he had unknowingly wanted for so long. He leaned against the older man, putting his arms around his waist and sighing inwardly.

Much to Haku's disappointment, Zabuza pulled away. "I was going to say, that I loved you instead...Haku.." He stopped and lightly glared. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Zabuza was silenced as Haku reached to capture his Zabuza-san's lips.

* * *

Remind me NEVER to make Haku sad while listening to sad music again! I was writing this and nearly started crying! I'm the writer for God's sake!! I'm never making Haku-chan cry over anything emotional like that again. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I going to get some tissue for my tears ;;. I'll type the next chapter after I'm done crying over this one.


	4. Haku and Zabuza

O.O.....Mr. or Ms. Solarfire2..... if it was so sick, why'd you keep reading all the way to chapter 3?....but seriously.. you didn't have to cuss me out...my goodness... my cheeks are stilling burning...you cuss like a sailor! (thanks though....I was wondering how to spell pedophile earlier today ) (ne, ignore that, that was my first flame the first time I put this up...before my profile was destroyed)

Thank you to all the other wonderful people out there who left me your kind opinions. I feel like jumping for joy. Sorry though... This will either be a short chapter, or the final long chapter. Thanks for waiting so patiently.

Okay! Now that those are over, I'm going to write my first lemon!....I guess this will prove that I'm way more perverted than I thought!

Keep in mind, that despite how much pain I'm going to put Haku-chan through, the only reason I'm writing this fic is because since Haku's death and all, I am a total Haku fan and just wished he lived longer and there were more fanfics with him in them.

* * *

Haku's and Zabuza's kiss lasted quite awhile. During so, Zabuza's lips began to soften to Haku's gentle eagerness. Haku soon broke it unwillingly to catch his breath.

They both silently wished he could hold his breath a bit longer. There was a long silence. Haku did not have the assertiveness to make the first move once again. His sensei didn't take long to realize this.

Zabuza pulled Haku close again, kissing him with his usually roughness. Despite the slight pain, Haku felt he could have no greater pleasure. Even though this is all (our pure ) Haku would ever desire, the older man had more....adult tastes.

His rough hands slid inside off Haku's robe to lift his sweater off. Haku gasped at the sudden contact of skin; at that moment, Zabuza moved his tongue inside of Haku's mouth, deepening it into a much more passionate kiss, while taking down Haku's long hair. Haku broke the kiss and leaned against Zabuza, breath coming in short gasps.

After Zabuza had his student's sweater off, he kissed his neck leaving a trail of light bruises. He started to take off Haku's robe, but stopped. He pulled away from him, leaving Haku very puzzled.

"Haku..."

"...Y...y-yes Zabuza...san?"

'I seriously don't want to feel like some sick perverted hentai pedophile.' Zabuza thought to himself as he asked,

"Are you sure....you want to do this?"

"...nani?"

"...Haku...", Zabuza sighed. He stood up, walked over to the bed, and sat down.

Haku sat up, his robe half shoulder with his hair loosely over them. He still had a light pink blush on his cheeks. 'He looks so seductively cute' Zabuza thought.

"Zabuza-san?...what do you mean?" he asked innocently.,

'I'll make sure..' Zabuza though.

"..You have to lead from here, Haku."

Haku blushed shyly. Immediately, he caught Zabuza's meaning. Though he was perfectly willing to serve Zabuza in any way; Haku honestly didn't know quite what to do. He stood up a little awkwardly and fiddled with his hair in deep thought..

'Well, kissing is obvious, but there's much more....hmmm'

He walked over to the bed.

'I'll let my feelings lead me' he thought triumphantly.

When he reached his Zabuza-san, he placed both hands on his sensei's chest as he brushed his lips against him gently. He pulled himself closer and started to lift Zabuza's shirt, kissing his stomach shyly. He could feel Zabuza hand stroking his hair as he went lower. Haku reached Zabuza's pants and looked up for approval. Zabuza nodded.

Haku slowly unzipped the pants and gasped.

"Z-Zabuza-san..."

'My God!' Haku thought. 'He's so large.'

Truth be told, Haku hadn't even taken off Zabuza's boxers, but he could already see him quite clearly.

'It's now or never' Haku thought again.

He slightly pulled down his sensei's undergarment.

"You don't have you to Haku."

"...I want to...Zabuza-san"

Haku took Zabuza into his mouth, sliding his tongue up and down Zabuza's length. Though it was definitely his first time, Zabuza felt like Haku knew what he was doing. Groans escaped Zabuza's throat as Haku did his work. Just as Zabuza felt he'd reach his peak, Haku pulled away, yet again, to catch his breath.

Zabuza reached down to pull Haku up and kissed him fully. He laid Haku on the bed, massaging his side, kissing the nape of his neck. Haku moaned with pleasure, placing his hands on Zabuza's shoulders and arching his back when Zabuza hand reached him from behind, pulling him up.

Soon, Zabuza had taken off Haku's robe completely, lost in the passion with his young student. When Zabuza was about to kiss Haku in the lips again, his student dodged it and planted a light kiss on the side of Zabuza's mouth. He gripped his sensei's shirt, letting him know he was still wearing it. Zabuza took the hint and took off the shirt quickly, returning his attention back to Haku. He looked at Haku's face, seeing his complete and utter happiness, and smiled back. He got off.

"Haku...you seem...pleased enough as is."

"...Zabuza-san.."

He sighed. "Perhaps we should stop now."

Haku quickly sat up. "N-no Zabuza-san!"

"Hmm?" Zabuza looked slightly surprised.

"umm...well... I want you... to also be completely pleased as well....Zabuza-san. I...I really like to know how..."

Zabuza looked Haku fully in the eyes. "It will hurt."

"I..I know.."

"Know? But you just asked how."

Haku blushed even deeper, "well.... There are many ways... in which... one can....please someone.. in these....positions...Zabuza-san."

Zabuza looked surprised again, 'Always smarter than he lets on.' he thought.

Zabuza began to take off the reminder of Haku's clothing while saying, "Seriously... are you ready?"

"Yes Zabuza-san"

Zabuza soon discarded the rest of both of their clothes. He laid Haku back down on the bed, holding both of his arms down. He checked Haku's face more, seeing the eagerness to please in his young students eyes. Carefully, he pushed himself inside Haku.

He felt Haku's body stiffen and looked at his face again. Tears were streaming down, yet, Haku still smiled trustingly at Zabuza. His sensei pulled out and in again, feeling deep pleasure, but not letting it take over. He wanted to try his best to make it comfortable for his young student.

Haku bit his lip until it bleed. He felt like his body was tearing up.

'Itai! It's so painful...but', Haku tearful face looked back up at Zabuza, 'it's worth it.' and found himself satisfied.

Then, as Zabuza slowly began to quicken his pace, he grasped Haku's neglected arousal. Haku's little moan of feeling escaped as Zabuza started to stroke up and down, matching his hands pace to his hips.

Haku back arched again at the blissfulness. "A...aah..Za...buza!"

He soon found that the pain inside didn't seem to hurt as much anymore...at a matter of fact, it began to feel good. He found himself groaning and pushing against his Zabuza-san more, enjoying every moment.

"Ooh...ah...Za..Zabuza.."

Haku wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling the utter ecstasy. Zabuza was moving so fast inside of him, they both felt they couldn't take much more.

"Ha-Haku!!" Zabuza released inside of him, at the same moment, Haku released into Zabuza's hand. He slid down exhausted.

Haku slowly laid on top of Zabuza, placing his head on his sensei's shoulder, panting softly.

They laid in silence for about fifteen minutes. Finally, Haku whispered,

"I love you Zabuza-san."

Zabuza put his arms around Haku's body and kissed his forehead. "I love you to.....Haku."

* * *

That was sweet. I'm pleased with the result. blushes I didn't think I could write it, but I did. Leave me reviews please! I adore opinions.


	5. Haku's Vow

Okay, I said that chapter 4 would be the last chapter; but then I got this review and she said "please continue"; and I was like "But chapter four (the lemon) is the last chapter!" but then I got such a cute idea, I couldn't help but add on!, I don't think that's a problem... but I'm apologizing for it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the beautiful characters in it.

* * *

The hours of morning came in slowly, carefully pushing out the night. Twilight streaks could be seen throughout the sky. It's dim light shown through the trees, marking spots on the ground like purity. Zabuza sat beside the window thinking to himself. So much had happen the night before; he was slowly gathering his thoughts.

He heard a stir and turned around instinctively. Haku eyes opened slowly, he smiled, remembering everything before his eyes focused. Seeing Zabuza first made his smile become shy and a pink blush graced his cheeks again.

Zabuza smiled at him. "Good morning Haku."

"...Good morning......Zabuza-san." Haku said as he pulled up the covers a little attempting to hide his blush.

Zabuza smirked. 'Haku always make himself look so innocent.' He thought.

They remained silent. Dawn was now coming, it's rays poured down on Zabuza through the window. Haku sighed at the sight, breaking the silence. He grew shy again when Zabuza turned to face him again. Another long silence came before Haku asked,

"Zabuza-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What....after all that's happened... what does that makes us now?"

Zabuza looked out the window thinking.

"Well," He started, "We are definitely much more than teacher and student now..."

Haku though for a minute before asking cautiously, "Zabuza-san....does.... ...are.....are we lovers?" He blushed heavily and slightly hid his face with the covers again.

Zabuza eyebrows raised suddenly at that. He thought for another long moment before replying with a grin,

"Yes...It does...but Haku... there are many types of lovers."

"Yes... I know Zabuza-san." Haku pink blush turned red, "You.... You are a silent lover.... Nobody would know about us.... just me and you."

Haku grew silent once again, musing over something Zabuza couldn't quite read in his eyes. Suddenly, Haku sat up eagerly and announced,

"But I.... I want to be a different type of lover!"

"Hmm?" Zabuza asked surprised.

"Zabuza-san...I want to be.. I can't really find the word... I'll also be silent.. but I..." Haku looked down in deep thought.

Zabuza waited patiently unnoticeably on the edge of his seat.

"Loyal...." Haku thought aloud, "But that's not quite it... I want to be useful to you in every way... not exactly," He blushed again making Zabuza think he was eventually going to permanently stain his face red. "Not exactly like a tool to you...Zabuza-san... like...like....umm....I want to be able to always be there for you."

Haku continued, "To protect you from everything... I want to be..." He smiled, finding his conclusion. "I want to be... a loving lover for my..... for my silent lover..."

"Haku..."

"Hm? Yes Zabuza-san?" As Haku looked at Zabuza's expression, he could tell he was truly touched by his words.

"There is nothing more.... I could ever ask from you"

* * *

((smiles happily)) I don't think I could end it any better way... Review this chapter and tell me what you thought of Haku's vow! ((very proud expression))

I'm puttingup the sequel too, it's called "Since I've Turned Seventeen"


End file.
